


[Podfic] Homecoming

by Jinxy



Series: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Graduation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:51:24] | Podfic of verity's <strong><i>Homecoming, Part 4 of the Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This Series</i></strong>.</p><p>Beside them, Lena clears her throat. "Stiles's alpha came up for Renn Fayre," she says, grinning. "<i>And</i> Stiles's girlfriend."</p><p>Stiles kicks her under the table. "Shut up, it's not—"</p><p>"Oh, you." Jo gives him a fond smile. "You're moving home, huh? Finally going to let them put a ring on it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874952) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080626.zip) [48MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013080627.zip) [26MB]

_Length: 51:24_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**_Or if you'd like a podbook of the entire series so far:_ **

**__ **

Download: [**M4B**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/podfic/SweetDreams.m4b) [71MB]

**(right-click; save file as)**

_Length: 02:26:27_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**verity**](ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) for having a Transformative Works Policy:) ONE BIG HAPPY SEXY FAMILY FEELS!!!! \o/
> 
> _Much gratitude to[ **Piscaria**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/) for hosting the podbook:)))_
> 
> __  
> **ANON ASKED:**  
>  __  
>  **ANSWER:**  
>  It is an instrumental version of Wu-Tang Clan's song _C.R.E.A.M.,_ you can listen to the original [**here**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrsfJHLx5YA).
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
